


Day 23: Sick

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 23: Sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I missed out posting the prompt for Day 22 because the story grew too long, so I’m skipping along to Day 23’s prompt instead.
> 
> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Edit: I mixed up Moriyama and Miyaji, which has been corrected. /o\_  
> 

Covering his nose and mouth hurriedly, Kasamatsu sneezes. “Ugh,” he says in a muffled voice from behind his hand, reaching for the box of tissues.

“I’m sorry, sempai,” Kise says miserably, watching as Kasamatsu blows his nose loudly. “It’s all my fault.”

He receives a light shove in response, but it’s not hard enough to push him off the bed entirely. “That’s the eighth time you’ve apologized,” Kasamatsu tells him grumpily. “Quit that, freshman.”

“But, if you hadn’t come out in the snow to meet me, you wouldn’t have caught a cold,” Kise wails.

Kasamatsu sighs. Kise, for some asinine reason, had decided to stand outside Kasamatsu’s house and declared his feelings in the middle of the falling snow, _without even a jacket to protect him against the weather_. Kasamatsu had no choice but to run outside and drag Kise into his home, forcing him to take a hot shower and change to warmer clothes to avoid catching a cold.

Unfortunately, Kasamatsu had failed to take his own advice, which resulted in him falling sick the next day.

“Although I would prefer a different weather for manga-inspired confessions next time, it’s not your fault, Ryouta,” he says, this time trying to sound a little less grumpy. “Anyway, you should be happy - this means you won’t have to put up with me during basketball pract- _what are you doing_?” Kise has his arms wrapped around Kasamatsu, burying his face against his neck.

“If you’re not there, then I won’t go!”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Kise,” Kasamatsu says, trying to push Kise off him. “Moriyama-”

“I don’t want anyone else standing in your place,” Kise says stubbornly. “You’re _my_ captain. You’ve always taken care of us, so let me stay here, and take care of you instead.”

Kasamatsu pauses. He knows how Kise feels about him, romantically, but this level of respect and support is news to him.

Sighing again, he gives in, and reaches up with one hand to pet Kise’s head.

“Okay,” he says. Kise pulls away from him slightly, his eyes wide open, surprised, looking like he had been expecting more resistance from Kasamatsu.

“Really?”

Kasamatsu nods, and he’s rewarded with a bright smile. “Yeah.” He had to admit that having Kise near him and taking care of him while he was sick made him feel a lot better.

Kise’s smile turns impish. “Can I take care of you here, too?” he asks coyly, and before Kasamatsu can stop him, his hand is slipping beneath the covers and pushing his boxers down.

“Kise, wait-” Kasamatsu tries to stop him but Kise’s fingers are already wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly and it’s so _good_ that Kasamatsu finds himself growing harder within seconds, in spite of his protests.

“It’s okay, Yukio,” Kise whispers in his ear, “Let me take care of you this time,” and Kasamatsu succumbs at last, clinging to him.


End file.
